Never Ending Love
by LizReneMonrue
Summary: Elise (Chi) was once a human, but was unfortunately in an accident that was supposed to have killed her. But well Hedeki morns over her death what he doesn’t know is that her life is just beginning. Will there love over come everything? Chap 3 up.
1. Project 001

Disclaimer: Chobits is not my original idea. Ext…..

What is death? Do any of us really know what death is? For all we know death may be the start of life. If that really is true I wish now more then ever to be a part of death. It has been a long time since I have felt the touch of human flesh against my body, for I now have no flesh left. All that is left of me is machinery. I do not understand why it has happen, but it simply has.

I have been dead for two years now, but yet I am still living. How might you ask? It was through science. Yes the research of the two doctors. For they have distilled my mind and my heart until they fused the remaining me with machinery parts. I am now what some might call a persocom. For my masters have changed me into a machine.

Project 001,

It was long after my operation that I began to resume consciousness. At first it seemed like it was hard to move my eyes, but yet when I did every thing looked so ……… It was like a feeling I could not describe. All I can say was that the world felt so much brighter. It was like living in a doll house. That was until I looked to the side of me. I saw two things that really scared me, one was wires sticking out of my ………ears if that is what you might call a cone shape connecter. Then I saw what looked like a funny looking girl with dirty blond hair, and musty brown eyes. She seemed to almost glow. It was so strange. I wonder who she was. Then it hit me I almost screamed as I realized the truth, which was that girl was me, and I was looking into a mirror.

"Welcome to your new world" said a man coming up behind me.

I tried to talk I honestly tried, but my mouth would not move if it did I would have screamed bastard or something, for this was the man who had stripped my human heart.

"My dear Elda you can not even imagine the possibilities that you are now capable of doing" said the man.

Elda that is not my name, but yet he speaks this name as if it is the true meaning of my existence.

Then as if in a dream I saw myself walking into the room. Except how could it be me unless…..

"This is Freya my dear Elda; she is what you might call your identical twin." Said the man

But how can this be true I never had a twin.

As if the man had read my thoughts he said "Freya was based of your personal bio." "So in other words she is like your twin".

My god what has this scientist done.

Mr. Hibiya that is his name. Now I remember he was the last person I saw before I ……I died.

"That's right Elda do you remember the fire. Everything was destroyed, you were so badly burnt that they said you might as well have been dead. So that is when I fixed you up and made you what some might call a Chobit in other words a very advanced persocom."

At that moment I was finally able to break the seal which was laid on my mouth, and I crooked out the word "Hedeki".

"Oh yes that boy he is still alive, although now he would not be able to recognize."

No I thought as tears welled up in my eyes I will make him remember me no matter what it takes. Hedeki will not forget me even if I don't look like me I still have my personality, and I know he will recognize it.

That is when Hell broke loose. The police jumped up ton Mr. Hibiya taking in for custody of illegal studies of human research. Mr. Hibiya yelled and screamed, but in the end they dragged him away.

And then the darkness came to my vision as a shot was fired at the wire which held me up to the strange machine.

It has been a two years since Elise died. I miss her everyday I think about her constantly. I tell Shimbo I'm fine, but I know he and I both don't believe that.

I am moving to Osaka in a few weeks, and I am taking off school for a while. It is because it seems like this past year I just haven't been able to focus. My grades keep declining and I am afraid I'm going to get kicked out of collage soon.

I can't help thinking if only I had not have left Tokyo that weekend I might have been able to save her. Why do I always beat myself up over her death, I wish so badly that she was alive even if she was the ugliest oldest creepiest person on earth I would still love her.

I realize now more then ever that she is the only person in the world who has ever made me feel so incredible happy. So where ever you our my love, remember that I love you and will always love you forever.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of my first Chobits series. Ah and please review.


	2. Our lives

Note: I'm so sorry this took me so long to update. I have been so busy lately with midterms; I haven't even looked at my fan fiction. Not to mention I'm lazy. Ha well here goes the newest installment of the infamous (two people who have read my work) Never Ending Love story.

Caution: I am not a member of CLAMP so obviously I did not create Chobits.

Our lives

The first time I met Hedeki was when I was 16, and I knew the moment I met him he was the one who I had dreamt about loving for all my life. Some days I think how much easier all the pain would have been if I would have just died in that fire so long ago. I can't imagine all the suffering that I feel now was worth staying alive for.

My first day in Osaka was an amazement one, for I was so scared to be going to a new school. I was so nerves that I ran right into a tall good looking kid. That good looking kid the first person I met at my new school turned out to be the only person in this world that I have ever loved.

"Hedeki" the name seems to just come out of my mouth with out even thinking.

I now realize that my love for Hedeki is what kept me alive in that fire. I can remember. But I thought ….wait no I am.

I suddenly spurt up as fast as I could.

"What is it" asked a man standing over me.

"I think it is one of those illegal persocoms used for hacking" replied another man from behind me.

"Cool the boss will be so happy we actually found something worth investigating in this inspection" said one of the men.

"Ok let's shut it down" said the other man.

As the man reached out for me I was scared. What is he doing I thought as he poked and pushed me. Then he reached down to my …… STOP I wanted to shout don't touch me.

No I don't want you or anyone to touch me. I only want Hedeki. Hedeki help me.

"Takeshi look I think the persocom is crying" said the guy not touching me.

"What, oh my god it does" said this Takeshi.

"STOP" I screamed.

I covered my eyes with these disgusting hands of mine. God what have I become. I don't want to be like this I just want to go back to all those happy times. I cried for what seemed like an eternity. I just can't take it any more. I ………more tires.

"My god what is this creature" whispered Takeshi.

"I don't know let's just dispose of it before someone comes" said the other man.

There hands grabbed me so tightly I felt as if I would burst. My limbs felt limp and I could not move to stop them as they rummaged my body into a truck.

"That was close Horito, I knew some serious shit was going down in that lab, but I never imagined a thing like this" Takeshi whimpered.

Why are they doing this to me? I didn't mean to fright them I just didn't want him touching me there. Why I sniffled. As the truck started to move I felt a pull push my body upward. And then we were off going to some unknown place far away from my Hedeki.

"Hedeki" Shimbo cried.

No Shimbo I'm sorry I just can't talk right now. I'm just not in the mood I told him silently with a smile. I began to run so Shimbo couldn't follow me. I ran all the way to the place where the cherry blossoms bloom in the summer. It was cold now so there were no blossoms. I sat on the little bench that was usually so warm and comforting when today it felt so cold and lumpy.

"Hedeki I told you to wait" Shimbo said as he reached the spot where I was painting like a loon. "Hedeki I… Its Elise she's… she's …ALIVE.

This is the end for my second chapter. I hope my spelling is better this time. So again reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Our lives then

Hi everyone! I hope every one has been reading my new Evangelion story. I know I shouldn't write so many stories at once but I just can't help myself. Any how this chapter is going to be very different from the first two chapters so please stay with me.

Disclaimer: As always I am not one of the four talented girls from CLAMP so I did not create Chobits.

Our lives then

The alarm clock sounded and I rushed out of bed with a jolt. Yes I thought today I am finally starting my new school. I was happy and a little nervous ok really nervous to be going to a new school, but still I was really happy to be starting over. It was like I was given permission to start over with my life so far. That is how I looked at this new twist of fate a new experience.

Yes, this is how I used to look at my life carefree and careless. I knew the happiness I felt that day would not last, but still I thought I could change my life. I thought I would start a fresh new beginning where no one knew me. I wanted to be a free soul to paint.

Ah yes painting I loved it so. I never thought I was good at it I just loved mixing colors. I loved the glorious thrill of blending a deep black with a bright pink to create a sky. Perhaps it was my love for colors that drew me to the beautiful country side of Osaka.

Just as quickly as I got out of bed I rushed to the bedside table where I kept my stiff new uniform. I fumbled pulling it on try to make it fit right. It still didn't look right when I was finished adjusting. Oh well I thought it's just a uniform I will get used to it.

As I finished my instant Raman noodles for breakfast I was ready to head out. I claimed on my bike peddling at a slow rate so I could enjoy the new scents and smells along the way.

Once I finally got to school I realized I was REALY nervous now. I was shaking and I could barley walk to the front door. God I am a walking mess I thought. Hah I am such a joke I promised myself I wasn't going to be nervous. Stupid me making promises I can't keep. I really sho… bang. I hit the ground hard. I really should watch were I am going…… When I looked up I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my entire life. A boy with a smile of gold, and eyes full of kindness and care.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at all here let me help you up." "Hah I guess what Shimbo always tells me about being an idiot is true" said the good looking boy.

I couldn't speak I was so over come with emotions I couldn't really answer him.

"Oh so you must be new here cause I've never seen you before, so where did you come from? What do you like? Oh god now I really am an idiot I keep mumbling."

"No really it's ok, oh and Retsuke Elise by the way" Finally getting my courage up to speak.

"Oh yeah sorry I for got my names Motosuwa Hedeki, and it's really nice to meet you Elise" Said Motosuwa.

Ring……. Oh no the bell how stupid I for got about school.

"Oh well there's the bell got to run maybe I will see you again soon" I said running off into the building. I was huffing and puffing by the time I finally found the door number of my class room. I made it just in time as the second bell went off. I had made it success was defiantly mine.

Just as the bell rang a familiar face walked into the class room.

"Motosuwa san this is really not a good way to start off the school tear you know" said the elderly woman teacher.

"Yes Senpai" Motosuwa said giving me a little wink from the corner of his eye.

And that was it as soon as the teacher had introduced me and got me seated we were ready to begin the school year. I took my seat where the teacher had said next to a guy named Shimbo.

After that day the three of us became close friends Shimbo, Hedeki and I, but I think I always knew even from when I first bumped into him that we were destined to be together

Well I hope as always I get some good reviews. So to all of you who read my stories thanks and see you next time.


End file.
